Telecommunications service providers are increasingly concerned about maintaining reliable network connections for both voice and data transmissions. One particular area of concern is the maintenance of an adequate power supply at various sites along a telecommunications network in order to ensure telecommunication equipment and facilities housing such equipment are functioning properly. For instance, at a remotely located telecommunications facility, such as a wireless communication site (a “cell site”) utilizing a base transceiver system (station), the loss of power from a commercial electric utility typically results in a “dead area” where no wireless communications are supported by the particular cell site. Even more critical is the maintenance of reliable and adequate power at a telecommunications exchange (switching office or system) or a point of presence server, since power loss would result in the disabling of one or more telephone switches or critical gateways to the Internet, thereby affecting large volumes of voice and/or data traffic.
Backup power supply for telecommunications network sites has traditionally been supplied through diesel generators and the like, or lead-acid batteries. There are many disadvantages, however, to each solution. Among other things, diesel generators often emit large amounts of pollution during operation, and are also prone to mechanical breakdown. Furthermore, such generators and the accompanying fuel storage device for supplying fuel take up significant amount of space per unit of power produced, making such devices unsuitable for use at telecommunications sites where space is critical. Lead-acid batteries also require significant maintenance over time, and may post a health and environmental hazard due to the corrosive gases produced by the batteries. Another drawback of lead-acid batteries is that such batteries suffer from a declining ability over time to hold a maximum amount of energy, which results in the useful lifespan of such batteries oftentimes being shorter than a rated lifespan for the batteries.